Porcelain and Plasticine
by el dinosaurio
Summary: "I'm just porcelain and plasticine, loving that is impossible." His azure eyes filling with sadness. I looked at him, slightly sad, "I can." ON HIATUS


I don't own Vocaloid. Or Spongebob.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I sighed as I tried to focus on the lesson. I was bored out of my mind and the teacher kept droning on and on, her words starting to run together. I didn't notice when we were excused to leave for the day.

"HELLOOOO~! Earth to Rinny!" A certain tealette's voice snapped me back to attention.

"Eh..?" I was a bit startled.

Said tealette flicked my forehead "Rinny, you're too spacey." the tealette made circular motions with her hands.

I laughed a bit "I can't help it, Miku, lessons are too boring." I stood up and gathered my things.

Miku said with sudden seriousness "I'm serious, Rin."

There's no arguing with Miku when she's serious. When she's serious about something, she means it.

I looked over at the tealette, "I'll try my best to pay attention during lessons tomorrow."

She ruffled my hair, "Good choice." Heading for the door, she says "C'mon, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>I walked into my house. Everything was quiet, as usual. The parental unit I live with was still at work. I dumped my stuff in my room, then set off for my next destination, the kitchen. There was the location of the thing I coveted more than almost anything else in the world, oranges. I walked into the kitchen, the light yellow walls welcoming and bright.<p>

I opened the fridge and retrieved an orange, squeezing it in my hands slightly.

I peeled the fruit over the garbage, opening it into two halves, throwing away the nub thing (I don't know what it's called okay?), when something caught my eye. A large box that I could easily fit into was standing near the back door.

I stared at it '_Wonder what it is..._'

I gathered my orange and went to investigate the box of unknown origin.

All I could find was an 'extremely fragile, handle with extreme care' sticker.

'_Must be extremely fragile_' I sarcastically thought.

I stood in front of the box for awhile, debating on whether I should open it, eventually decided against it.

Leaving the kitchen, I walked into the living room, turned on the TV, and tried to watch it, but the box kept creeping into my thoughts.

In an attempt to get the box off my mind, I inserted an orange slice into my mouth, the tangy citrus taste filling my mouth, but it was over all too quickly. I frowned slightly at the sudden absence of the orange slice after I swallowed. I peeled another orange slice off of the half, putting it into my mouth and chewing. Peel, eat, repeat until orange is gone.

I sighed. My orange was gone and the box of unknown origins was still on my mind.

I slowly walk into the kitchen, trying to be as ninja-like as possible. '_Its just a box, not a monkey robot from outer space._'

I traced the edges of the box with my index finger. I continued to feel the edges of the box with my finger, over and over. The material feeling smooth to the touch, I kinda liked it.

* * *

><p>I must've lost track of time, being all preoccupied with my box feeling, I didn't notice my mother walk into the kitchen.<p>

"Rin, dear, why are you feeling the edges of a box?" My mother's voice startling me.

I turned to face my mother. She looked nice today, her long, blonde hair was almost near the beginning of her legs, blue eyes full of worry and question, her face still young with no signs of aging.

"It was calling my name, and like Michael Jackson, I'll be there." I nodded with my response.

I could tell my mother was internally facepalming. "Well, then, shall we open it?"

I jumped with excitement, nodding vigorously.

I watched as my mother retrieved the box cutter from the drawer. Carefully, she slid the blade to an acceptable length. As she poised the blade over the tape that held the box shut, I couldn't help but feel the excitement fill my veins, reaching to my toes, making me feel giddy.

The sound of box cutter vs. tape was that of some sort of material ripping. At last, at last, the box was unsealed. I stared into the black crevice that was opening, freshly made by my box cutter wielding mother.

Reaching out, I opened the flaps of the box to reveal a person, surrounded by a cloud of bubble wrap and styrofoam. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping, eyelashes gently caressing his cheek, hair that matched my shade of blonde was tied in a small pony tail that rested highly on his head, a sailor suit with a yellow, black, and white color scheme.

I look at my mother "Why is there a person in a box delivered to us?"

She replies "He's not a person, he's a robot, and his name is Len."

I sigh and ask, "Now, why is there a boxed robot that was delivered to us?"

A toothy grin emerged on my mother's face. Something in my gut told me that something was up. "I ordered him for your birthday." she looked at the box and its contents "Looks like it came here early." Suddenly, her mood seemed to change "Now, how do we start him up?"

"Beats me with a stick." I say with a shrug.

My mother looked for instructions, while I, on the other hand, inspected robot boy.

Okay, the on switch _has_ to be on him somewhere.

Suddenly, my mother emitted a triumphant "Ah hah!". Holding a small booklet in the air, which I guess to be the instructions.

"Mmkay... now, how do we _turn him on?" _I asked my mother.

Flipping through the instructions, she told me to "Hold your horses, you horse holder." This is what I get for watching Gilmore Girls with her.

My mother practically shoved the instructions in my face when she found the page that tells you how to turn on the robotic device.

We stood in front of the box. Looking at the robot, I ask my mother "Now how do we know it won't try to take over the world or something?"

"We don't. Now turn him on, woman!" My mother was obviously excited to get the thing working.

Sighing and shaking my head at the ridiculousness of my mother, I set forward on the task at hand, actually getting my new robot pal working.

Reading the manual, my mother said "Ookayy, it says here the on switchy thing is either his belly button or on the back of his neck somewhere."

"Mom?"

She looks up from the manual, "Yes?"

"What language are you looking at?"

"French... I think."

I facepalmed at my mother's sillyousness. I take the manual from my mother's hands saying "Borrow" as I did.

Turning to a language I could actually understand, I learned the on button was not on the back of his neck _or_ his belly button, it was on the back of one of his ears. The manual told me once I turned on my new robot friend, the button would disappear and no one would be able to tell he was a robo-dude.

Behind his left ear, the button was. After pressing it, it retracted into his head, like a prairie dog poking it's head out of its burrow to check the outdoors, staying out for only a brief second.

Whirs filled the air. Suddenly, the blond in the box flung his eyes open. In a voice that was of a human, he stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world "My name is Len, no surname recorded."

"Hey there Lenny-boy, I'm Rin." I say with a small wave.

He looks at me, then at my mother. His azure eyes full of question and wonder.

My mother says "You can just call me mom, or mother, mama-san, mum. Anything along those lines."

Len gives a slight nod at her words.

A thought suddenly crosses my mind,_ 'Where's Len gonna sleep?' _

Looking at my mother I ask her the question that had been plaguing my mind for all of five seconds.

Placing her finger on her chin, my mother said, "Uhmm... he can just sleep with you for now, 'kay Rin?"

I nod, grabbing Len's hand, I say to him "C'mon, I'll show you to our room."

He nods and walks behind me as I start on the trek to _our _room.

* * *

><p>When the door to the room opens, I say "Ta-dah!" with a small flourish of my hands, presenting the small room to my new roommate.<p>

Len just stares through the doorway, studying the light orange walls that are littered with posters. His eyes sweep over my bed, a nice queen size, orange and yellow pillows lining the headboard, complete with an orange and white vertically striped comforter.

Imitating Spongebob a little I say "Do you love it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That seemed like a good place to stop, right? Tiny bit of a cliffy? Like you have to squint to see it. **


End file.
